The present invention is directed to a copying machine and more specifically to a copying machine utilizing a fixed focus projecting lens in a continously variable magnification system.
It is old and well known in the art to use a zoom lens in a copying machine to vary magnification. However, such copying machines suffer from many disadvantages. The zoom lens is very expensive and the movement of the lens groups is intricate and rather troublesome since the movement must be carried out with precision.